


Completion

by Unikorn_Avenger



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas fluff and slight angst?, Logan Sanders - Freeform, Logince and Prinxiety banter, M/M, Patton Sanders - Freeform, Roman Sanders - Freeform, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Virgil Sanders - Freeform, cursing, so many feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unikorn_Avenger/pseuds/Unikorn_Avenger
Summary: Virgil's first Christmas with the other sides, but does he really know what Christmas is?





	Completion

**Author's Note:**

> Merry BITCHMAS! *cough cough* I mean MERRY CHRISTMAS! Here's some angst and fluff to warm your festive hearts. Enjoy!

Virgil rubs his eyes as he exits the main hallway where the sides’ bedrooms are located. All of the other sides’ doors are already open.

He puts on his hood as he slowly walks down the stairs. The closer he gets to the living room, the more noise he can hear. He can’t quite make out whose voice is talking. 

But, as soon as he reaches the kitchen, he can say with certainty that that was Roman’s boisterous voice.

“I believe we should put tinsel on the tree this year.”

What the hell is tinsel? 

With Virgil’s back toward the other sides and his front toward the coffee maker, he wonders what tree Roman is referring to and why he is putting “tinsel” on said tree. 

He starts making his coffee as Logan begins to respond, “Think of the implications. Tinsel is messy. Putting it on the tree is messier. Also, if we put tinsel on the tree, it’ll be too busy with all the ornaments and lights. It’ll look like an absolute-” 

“Okay, I think I got it, Teach,” Roman replies exasperatedly. “You don’t want this house to look festive. I got it, then.” 

Virgil can basically hear Logan’s deep growl all the way from the kitchen. 

Logan sighs loudly, “You are being overly dramatic.”

“Uh, yeah,” Roman scoffs, “that’s kind of my thing.”

“Oh, believe me, I noticed.”

Roman gasps in a manner that seemed like what Logan said caused him physical pain. “Excuuuuuuse me?” 

Virgil begins to pour his coffee and the argument is quickly silenced. Confused, the anxious side turns around as he takes the first sip of this beverage to see the other sides staring at him. 

“Sup?” He greets quietly. 

He sees Roman with something silver and shiny in his clenched hands. Logan stands across from Princey with small red balls in his hands. Patton is by the fireplace? Since when did they have a fireplace? Anyway, he is hanging up large red socks with each of their names on one of the socks. 

Roman slaps his thigh by flopping his hands down and groans, “Can you please tell Debbie Frowner over here that the tinsel would look so good on the tree?” 

Logan rolls his eyes so hard that Virgil is surprised that they don’t pop out of his head.

“First of all,” Virgil begins, “no, I will not say that. And secondly,” he holds his coffee mug with both hands and lowers it to his stomach height, “what is tinsel and what the fuck is happening in this room?”

Dead silence. 

He is met with a wall of silence. 

All of them are frozen. Even Logan. Patton stops doing whatever the hell he is doing, and Roman drops the silver stuff on the ground. 

“What?” Virgil follows up with and Patton breaks out of his daze to turn around. 

“Kiddo,” he walks past the two unmoving sides and stands a few feet away from the extremely puzzled side. “Do you know what is happening?” 

Virgil sets down the mug on the kitchen island behind him. He suddenly feels guilty as if he did something wrong or forgot about something important. “I, uh,” he stutters out as he feels his palms become slick and his throat becomes dry. Was he supposed to know what this is? Did he forget something important?

“Woah, kiddo,” he snaps back to reality to see Patton holding his hands in front of him cautiously. 

“How dare the dark sides not celebrate this wonderful holiday?” Virgil visibly flinches and Patton carefully places a hand on Virgil’s arm.

“Roman…” Patton draws out disappointedly. Roman looks up like he just realized what he said.

“Sorry, Virge,” he says sheepishly. The mentioned side looks at the floor and doesn’t notice the worried glances the other sides exchange. 

“Well,” Logan clears his throat and Virgil looks back up at him, “no worries. We’ll just have to make this a more than satisfactory Christmas.”

Roman gasps and covers his mouth with both of his hands, “Oh, my, gosh peck, yes.” 

He picks up the tinsel on the ground and yeets it at Virgil’s face. 

“Aw,” Patton squeals at Logan’s idea.

“Come here, Nightmare Before Christmas,” Roman motions toward the large tree int he middle of the room. “Help me put the tinsel on the tree.”

“I’m too exhausted for this,” Logan mutters just loud enough for Virgil to hear.

“Sounds great, Princey,” he yeets the tinsel back at Roman and adjusts his jacket, “but let me finish my coffee first.”

By noon, Roman and Logan have explained why there is a Christmas, what happens on Christmas, and what they are doing on the holiday. By noon, Virgil is thoroughly stressed. Patton wasn’t there because he said he had to wrap presents. Virgil has no gifts for any of the other sides. 

As he places… ornaments on the tree, overwhelming nervousness envelopes his body. Mariah Carey is blasting through the living room, but her voice is doing nothing to soothe his nerves. 

As soon as they’re done decorating this room, Virgil plans on locking himself in his room and brainstorming what the hell he should conjure for the others. Roman belting out Michael Buble is preventing Virgil from thinking clearly. 

Logan suddenly groans loudly and claps his hands twice sharply. The music stops. “Must you sing so loud? I cannot hear myself think.”

“Mr. Grinch,” Roman claps twice and the music continues, “deal with it.”

Virgil looks to Logan to see him holding the bridge of his nose. “I’m not asking you he turn off the music,” he shouts, “I’m asking you to turn it down.”

Roman rolls his eyes before snapping and turning down the volume.

“Hey, guys?” Virgil starts as he places down the small Santa he is holding in his hands. “I’m feeling a little tired. I think I’m going to take a break and recharge in my room.” Logan nods and turns back to the fireplace and adjusts a stocking.

“Okay, don’t wear yourself out,” Roman says and licks his lips awkwardly.

Virgil gives the both of them a two-fingered salute before entering his room.

He curses quietly to himself and darts to his bed.

Okay, if he is going to do this, he has to do it in a timely fashion. Roman, first.

Creativity.

Drawing, painting, writing, coloring, music.

A notebook with um a feather pen? That sounds good.

Virgil stands up with a wide-ish stance and relaxes his shoulders.

He imagines a golden book with the edges being covered in red lace. A feather pen is placed on top of the notebook. He opens his eyes to see a shiny book on his hands. A feather pen is laid across it.

Perfect.

Logan next.

Logic.

Smart things. Um, ties, books.

Oh, books.

What about a book that changes based on what you what to happen next?

Sounds good.

He clears his throat and rubs his hands together. Virgil closes his eyes and focuses on the book.

He feels a weight in his hands and stumbles backward. Conjuring always drained him, but he couldn’t rest. He can rest once he’s finished. 

Virgil takes in a breath and steadies himself. 

Patton lastly.

Dogs, cats, animals, fuzzy things, hugs.

Socks with dogs on them?

Yeah, he’d like that. 

He places the notebook and the other book on his bed before he claps his hands together. Closing his eyes for the last time, he envisions the socks in his hands. 

There is a whoosh in the air and Virgil falls to the ground. A piece of cloth is draped over his arms. These are not socks. 

Dammit. 

He crawls over to his dresser and takes out his bracelet supplies. If he couldn’t conjure the socks, then he would make Patton some jewelry. He takes out the dog charm he had made a while back. 

This had to work. 

He isn’t sure how much time had passed until there was a knock at the door just as he finished wrapping all of the presents. 

“We know you wanted to recharge, but dinner is ready. Patton and Roman and I would like for you to join us.”

Virgil shoves all the gifts under his bed and opens the door to follow Logan to the dining room. 

Dinner goes by smoothly. Virgil doesn’t remember going to bed, but he wakes up in his bed. 

It’s Christmas morning. 

“Virgil! Virgil! Virgil!”

“Roman, shut up!” He pulls a pillow over his head. 

“ARe you decent?”

“What the- yes!”

Roman barges into Virgil’s room with reindeer antlers on his head. His sash has little fairy lights sewn into it. He snorts and Roman ignores him. 

“It’S ChRiStMaS!”

“Yes, Princey,” he pulls the covers over his shoulders, “I am painfully aware.”

Suddenly, cold air flows over his body. Virgil opens his eyes to see Roman holding his comforter with a raised eyebrow and a challenging smile on his face. 

Virgil shakes his head, “You’re going to get it!”

Roman screams bloody murder before sprinting out of Virgil’s room. The anxious side grabs his phone and chases Princey out of the hallway into the living room before grabbing his sash.

“Not the sash, you foul beast,” Roman tugs the fabric out of Virgil’s hands. 

“I told you it was a bad idea to wake up Virgil,” Logan states flipping a page in his book. He is seated at his recliner with Patton in his chair next to him knitting.

“Good morning and Merry Christmas, Virgil!” Patton greets. 

“You too, Pat.” The mentioned side giggles. 

“Okay, okay,” Roman says quickly, “can we open presents now?” He plops himself on the floor. 

“Okay, you little eager beaver, let me just get mine.” Virgil follows Patton into the hallway to get the ones he wrapped. They aren’t the prettiest thing in the world, but they will suffice. 

He lays his gifts in the center of the room with the others. Everyone grabs one present addressed to them and they unwrap them on a count of three. 

Virgil is in awe at the beautiful headphones in his hands. He thanks Logan still in a state of amazement. Logan smiles softly and laughs quietly. “Of course,” is his reply. 

Roman seems to love his notebook and he shows it by squealing and hugging the thing like a lifeline. Logan seems to like his book as well and flips through the pages, careful not to bend the spine. 

Virgil thanks Roman for the Nightmare Before Christmas pillowcase. Apparently, Roman believes that “it matches his aesthetic.” 

The sides are holding their last presents and Virgil and Patton share a look. They rip open the paper and gasp in unison. Virgil is frozen as he holds a picture frame in his hands. He is peering down at a picture of the four sides laughing together with their arms around each other. Except, they are children. 

They all have carefree smiles on their faces. They look genuinely happy. Their chubby faces couldn’t have contained wider grins. Tiny Virgil and tiny Patton were looking into each other’s eyes. Virgil can’t even remember this picture being taken. He feels pressure building behind his eyes and a lump forming in the middle of his throat.

He is pulled out of the picture by a loud sob being cut through the air. 

Why is Patton crying?

“They’re good tears, sweetie,” Patton manages as he looks at Virgil. “You made this for me?” Virgil can see Patton’s shiny brown eyes before he nods. 

Before he can comprehend what’s happening, Patton tackle-hugs him. Virgil can hear Patton’s uneven breaths as he rubs his back in small circles. 

They sit like that for a while. 

“Virge,” he pulls apart from him, “thank you.”

Virgil gives him a genuine smile, “Anytime.”

It’s the end of the night when Virgil returns to his room. He has his gifts in hand and he manages to close his door with his foot. He sets the headphones on his dresser next to the picture frame. The frame falls over and Virgil notices a note on the back. 

“We love you so much and you complete our famILY. Thank you <3″

**Author's Note:**

> Well......


End file.
